thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory
Synopsis X and Vivian face off. The others try evacuating before they all get killed. Plot Vivian and Maura run to the Kingdom, seeing everyone who died. Veronica, who is watching in fear as X chooses another two to face off, looks to see Vivian and Maura sneaking around. Vivian sees her and has her sneak to the wall. She asks what happened, Veronica telling her that everyone had to fight to live. Maura sees Ben and Kyle's bodies and gasps, asking where the ones who lived went. Veronica says they ran to the woods and she saw Heath lead them away. Jacob whispers her name and tells her to hurry back. She says good bye to them but Vivian quickly tells her if she's chosen, she has to run, not fight. "Just run to the woods, okay?" As Veronica steps back into the group, MIster X notices her and points her out, telling her to come forward. She walks forward with fear and looks around. X then picks Corey. Veronica shakes her head, saying she can't. Corey walks to her and tells her it's okay. They both take their knives and Corey looks to the side and nods to Jacob, who grabs his pistol and shoots three agents, including X's arm. Corey yells, "Run, Veronica!" and she does. Corey and Jacob push past people and run into The Kingdom. X shoots in Veronica's direction but she falls, covering herself with a dead body, the bullets hitting that instead. X runs out of ammo and she runs again, making it to the woods. X looks to Katrina and tells her to go kill her. Katrina's jaw drops. "She's a kid." X turns his head. "Then it should be easy, Katrina." Katrina starts walking to the woods. Jane and Andy find each other in the crowd. "What the hell do we do?" Andy asks. She tells him to stay calm and says they need to get people away from the area. Meanwhile, Heath and Aiden are leading Kelly, Ivy, Connor and Winston through the woods when Ivy asks why they left everyone else. Aiden replies saying they didn't have a choice. WInston calls bullshit and says they can still go back and help people. Heath stops them and tells Aiden they're right. Aiden nods, saying they should go back, but it's obvious he doesn't want to. Heath holds his hand, telling him he won't let X do anything to either of them. They kiss before following the others back to The Kingdom. Kyra and Zack, who had fleed into one of the stores, are looking out, wondering who else died. They hear footsteps and hold up their guns to see Phoebe and Sierra. Phoebe says they snuck off. "You guys have been hiding here this entire time?" Vivian runs up and says hi before telling them all to follow her. She leads them to another store where Her, Maura, Corey and Jacob have been hiding. They explain what the plan is. Outside, Santana is told it's her turn. She and Andy both step up and Santana rolls her eyes. She looks at Mister X and says he shouldn't waste his time like this. "I think we get the point, what you say goes." X asks if she's refusing to fight and she says yes. As he starts pulling his knife out, Vivian shouts for him to look her way. He looks to his left to see her with a rifle and shoots his shoulder. "Come get me, dick!" She yells before bolting away. X yells, "Kill them all!" before running after Vivian. Santana, Andy and Jane lead everyone back inside, closing the gates and locking them. Veronica is still running through the woods when she stops, hearing Katrina coming after her. Katrina catches up, making Veronica scream, but Katrina makes her wait, saying she isn't going to kill her. "I'm sick of X's bullshit." Aiden and Heath jump out, telling her to get away. Veronica stands in front of her, saying she's cool. They all go back to the kingdom. X chases Vivian behind the Kingdom and she smiles, saying it's time for their final battle. Co-Starring *Corey Hawkins - Jacob *Tania Raymonde - Katrina *Mia Tallerico - Sierra Death *None Trivia *This is one of the only episodes in Season 6 without a death. Category:A New World Category:Episodes